14 Days
by Hear.My.Screams
Summary: I decide I want to use those fourteen days. Fourteen days to do something to be remembered. Fourteen days to spend with my friends. Fourteen days to make Tweek aware of my feeling. There is nothing, and something I can do in fourteen days. Creek
1. Intro

**14 Days**

**Introduction**

–

Its so hard to concentrate when you have the most gorgeous guy stripped down into swim trunks, standing right in front of you. Talking right at you, hand rested firmly on your wet shoulder. I have my arms folded in a standoffish way; trying to concentrate on the words leaving those full, wet lips. I'm trying my best not to rest my own hands own his shoulder, pull him in, and kiss him. Right here in front of all our friends, in front of our parents, in front of everyone at South Park's public pool.

"Uh-huh." I respond to whatever hes saying. I'm not sure what we're talking about. But it escaped my lips before I can stop it. The shaking blond raises an eyebrow. And I know I must have given the wrong response. Because those pretty lips turn upward in a small smile, opening as he lets out a small chuckle.

"Craig, your not listening to a word I'm saying, are you?" He asks, smiling. I shake my head, no.

"What are we talking about again?" I ask, my eyes leaving those lips. Instead gazing into his brownish-greenish eyes. This all would have been awkward, if he wasn't so goddamn stupid. Unaware. Uncaring.

Its funny. I actually feel some sort of emotions towards someone. Lust, hell- maybe love- and the person is too blind- to naive to even notice the emotions I feel towards them. Or, at least, I think they are.

"Gah! Oh Jesus, Craig- you have to work on that. Whenever I talk to you you space off man! Its way too much pressure!" His hand reaches up to his blond, messy hair, tugging on it. I imagine running my own hands running through those messy, golden locks- and flush a deep shade of red.

"Oh Jesus and now your turning red! Are you sick? Oh god, don't get me sick! Ah!" He says as he steps a few feet back, unaware that he is close to the edge of the pool. I have to control myself from laughing as I see our friend Clyde, sneaking up from behind. Still under the water and reaching his hand to wrap around our friends ankle. Pulling him in. There is a loud whistling noise from the life guard, and loud splash- and of course- Tweek's loud scream of terror.

"Hey! Thats violation of the pool rules!" I'm still blushing, but its starting to stop. The lifeguard climbs down from his tower, walking towards us. He holds his whistle in his one hand, the other holding those floaties that lifeguards hold, in case of emergency.

I laugh, harder. The life guard warns us of the pool's rules, tells us that if we attempt another stunt like that again, we'd be kicked out and walks back over to his tower.

"Nice one, Clyde." I say. My voice is nasally and I hate it. I always wondered why it was like that. Did it have to do with my mothers own nasally voice? Or is that just the way it happened to mature?

"Why thank you!" He responds back to me in a cheerful voice. Little kids are staring at us, holding onto their soaked towels. We've been here for quite some time, and of course we were causing quite a lot of trouble since we first arrived,. Its getting late now though, and I want to get some food.

Clyde seems to read my mind, and turns his attention to Tweek, who is mumbling something under his breathe, trying to dry himself off with the towel the lifeguard was kind enough to give to him.

"You want some coffee, Tweek?" Clyde asks, lifting his hand up to ruffle the boys already messy hair. We all seemed to enjoy fucking up Tweek's hair.

He glares at Clyde, pucking his lower lip out, pouting. Clyde glares back and opens his mouth to speak.

"If you don't want free coffee, thats fine by me dude. More for Craig and I." And he caves in. Rolling his brown-green eyes.

"Fine. But you are paying for it, not me!" He says, poking Clyde's chest. I feel discluded from this conversation, and add something in.

"You know, we only have 14 days left."

They look at me. Clyde sighing, Tweek looking down at his bare feet. Fourteen days left. Fourteen days until I leave South Park forever. Fourteen days until I leave my friends behind. Fourteen days to say goodbye.

Fourteen days isn't enough. There isn't much I can do in fourteen days. And we were all aware of it. I look up though, trying to smile.

I decide I want to use those fourteen days. Fourteen days to do something to be remembered. Fourteen days to spend with my friends. Fourteen days to make Tweek aware of my feeling.

Fourteen days.

There is nothing, and something I can do in fourteen days.

And I decide, after the sun fall, I'll use those fourteen days to do everything I wanted to do.

Clyde rests a hand on my shoulder, comforting me. I turn to him, smiling.

"I'm going to make these the best fourteen days of my life."

–

This chapter is kind of bad. But its just the introduction, so deal. I have so much planned for these fourteen days! I hope you guys will stay tuned and find out the things Craig wants to do.:)

Reviews make me happy.


	2. Coffee

**14 Days**

**Coffee**

--

The pool wasn't far from the coffee shop that Tweek's parents owned. Sometime in the summer of fifth grade, someone thought it would be a good idea to build a pool somewhere in the middle of town. Never has the fact that summer in South Park was only a few weeks long crossed the mind of the parents, teachers or adults of South Park. And thus they tore down a flower shop and small pharmacy to make room for the pool that would rarely be open.

We made our way out of the pol area, pushing open the front gate in which we entered earlier, we were still bare foot, and our hair was still dripping wet, I had thrown on my hat, ignoring the fact that my soaked hair would make my dry hat wet.

While I was playing with the strings hanging down from my hat, Clyde was making obnoxious squeaking noises with the flip flops he had jacked from some fat kid. I laughed at the familiarity of the fat kid and his friends. They reminded me of a similar pair of children at my school.

"Oh god, will you stop that?" Tweek asks, pulling at the hem of his over-sized shirt. His neck cranes to the side and his left eye twitched. This would have been an odd sight, hadn't it been Tweek.

He always acts like this.

I flip him off, and Clyde rolls his eyes.

As we continue on towards the coffee shop, I wonder what things I could accomplish before I move. There are so many things I want to do. However, Lots of them require I have an actual backbone to do, though. I hate to admit it- but I was a bit of a pussy, Sure, I may appear badass- flipping people off and whatnot. But deep down I was scared of the dark and still slept with my TV on. When the doors were closed, I rattled my guinea pigs cage, throwing marsh mellows at its sleeping figure- rattling its cage. Sometimes I'd hide under my covers, dictionary rested in my lap. That wasn't very bad ass at all. Trying to terrify a cute little animal. But it was adorable to watch his fut poof up out of fear, so I did it often. And the dictionary? I liked to expand my vocabulary, was all.

As we arrive at the coffee shop, pushing open the front door- I begin to wonder why Tweek likes this stuff so much, and if he might taste like it.

The thought makes me flush a deep shade of red. I look over to the blond, examining his long, bare legs. Hes only wearing shorts, and a baggy shirt. It wouldn't hurt to look right? He was blind to the pounding in my heart, the reasoning to my flushed cheeks.

I make that one of the things I want to do before I move from South Park. The blond right in front of me. I don't know how, but I'll make him see whats right in front of him.

We slowly make our way to the counter, the line being long and all. And order the usual cup of coffee with sugar. Nothing special.

When we take our seats in one of the little booths. I stretch my arms out, flexing. And notice that Clyde wants to say something. I raise an eyebrow.

"What?" I ask, I know he wants to say something and hes holding back. He does this quite a lot. I'm curious as to what he wants to say.

"Didn't you always say you wanted to go skinny dipping?" He asks, eyes directed downwards toward the table. I almost break out laughing. That is something I always wanted to do. And everyone in South Park High school was aware of it. I nod my head yes, and he grins, tilting his head to the side.

"Well, how about tomorrow morning me. You and Tweek get together and well- you know... try it? You say you want to make these the best fourteen days of your life."

My mouth is agape, but I nod, slowly, agreeing. Its not like I haven't seen the both of them naked. We took baths together when we were kids, so it didn't matter either way. But it was the fact that we weren't five years old, and that I'd be looking at Tweek In his full naked glory.

I keep nodding my head, unaware that I am actually still doing so. I think I might be drooling...

"Oh god! Craig! Stop, your scaring me!" Thats what snaps me out of it. And I shake my head, no. Looks like I might have spaced.

"So tomorrow at Stark's pond?" I ask. Clyde nods, looking down at his napkin.

I look out the window of the coffee shop, watching as he sun falls in the sky.

This was the beginning of the end.

–

Woah! When I checked the stats this morning, I was so excited and happy! Thank you all so much for the reviews, favorites and alerts!  
The next chapter will be the start of the first day!  
Skinny dipping will be involved. :)

Reviews make me so happy!


End file.
